Wanna Buy some Stuff, man?
by Phil From Produce
Summary: The Pixies get some "Stuff" and Try it out. Rated M for mature for Drug use and some foul langauge. Includes an appearance from the tourettes guy!


Title: Wanna buy some stuff, man?

Tagline: Winners don't do drugs.

Summary: A bunch of drugs cause the pixies to get themselves dead.

Rated: m for mature

Disclaimer: Drugs kill. sometimes it's funny. Inspired by Playing Grand theft auto: Chinatown Wars.

---

The pixies fluttered throughout the streets of magix, annoying pedestrians with their themed speeches and attitudes.

but then they all encountered a guy. a dude with a car trunk.

"hey yo, wanna buy some stuff?" asked the man

"what kind of stuff?" asked Tune

"good stuff. it's gonna make you smile." said the man

"whats your name?" asked Amore

"Wormhead. want some blow?" asked wormhead

"That's rude!" blurted out tune

"what? Thats hilarious, little floating barbie! you gonna waste my time or buy some shit?" wormhead was getting loud

Tune then fluttered up and smacked wormhead with her umbrella. then he busted out his glock 9 and blasted tune all over the wall.

"ahhhh!" the pixies exclaimed

Then all the pixies bonded together and hit wormhead with everything they had. he got thrown back and knocked out.

"don't mess with the pixies!" yelled lockette

"hey, how about we try his stuff?" said chatta

"sure. sounds like a logical idea." said digit

So all the pixies raided wormhead's car trunk and took all his stuff.

---

back at alfea, all the pixies still didn't know what this "stuff" was.

"digit, do you know what this stuff is, or what it does?" asked amore

"no, the data isn't stored in my memory." said digit

"how about we figure out what it does?" asked chatta

"sure...but what if it's not a good thing?" asked lockette

"can't be. why would people buy it then?" asked chatta

"good point! so what do you want?" asked amore

"i'll take the white stuff." said lockette, pointing at the crack cocaine.

"i want the smiley face stuff!" said chatta, pointing at the ecstasy

So the pixies all grabbed their random stuff. digit ingested some heroin. but then she started going nuts. she flew all around, high

on vietnamese poppy.

Then she crashed into the wall, and splattered all over.

meanwhile, amore was trying to eat the weed.

"this stuff tastes funny!" she said

Just then, riven walked by.

"hey pixies, whats going on?" he asked

"we're trying out this stuff!" exclaimed amore "and i don't know what this is."

Riven smiled.

"oh yeah, well that stuff is called Pimpulp. you put the pimpulp in a bottle and you cut a hole in the side, light it on fire,

and then let the smoke get into you. then you light your hair on fire." said riven

"really! ok!" said amore

So amore found an old coke bottle, cut a hole in it, stuffed as much "Pimpulp" in it, and lit it on fire. then she wrapped her little lips

around the rim and let all the smoke go inside of her little body. but what pixies don't know, is that marijuana smoke is highly dangerous

for them. it causes them to literally explode. so as soon as amore put an open flame near her hair, she exploded into a million pieces.

Then the tourettes guy walked by

"yes! there's amore shit everywhere!" he yelled

Meanwhile, lockette was busy trying to line up the cocaine. then she tried to snorting it up her nostril.

but then the cocaine touched her small brain. it shriveled up and lockette hit the floor. which ironically had a spike sticking out

of it, and it shanked her.

which left chatta with the ecstasy. she smiled at the happy face on it.

"it must make people very happy!" she said. she swallowed a whole bunch of it.

just then, she got very, very happy. without saying a word, she flew out the window, and then out to the street, where a bus smashed her all over

the road. then she was blown by a strong gust of wind into an oncoming train on the nearby train tracks.

after that, the train smashed her into a dumpster.

then a dumptruck picked the dumpster up, dumped the load into the back of the truck, and compressed the junk inside,

taking the battered, ecstasy riddled corpse of chatta with it.

---

The moral of the story? DON'T DO DRUGS!


End file.
